


I left something in the lab

by queenbea



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbea/pseuds/queenbea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highschool AU where the Keating Five decides to do something dodgy (as always) and Connor ends up meeting Oliver</p>
            </blockquote>





	I left something in the lab

**Author's Note:**

> To avoid any weirdness in this story Connor and Oliver only have an age gap of 1 year as opposed to 5 years (which would be.... concerning in a high school setting) 
> 
> :) 
> 
> Also there's no Annalise (or any murders) so the K5 are just a relatively normal group of friends here :D

The five friends engage in a heated discussion outside of the administration block, hidden from the rowdy students who never ventured that far and just out of earshot from the principal’s office.

“Think about how much extra credit we’ll all get if we _ace_ this assignment!”

“Michaela, stop it. Besides, the librarian is _way_ too strict; she’ll never let a bunch of juniors borrow that paper.” Laurel huffs at her overly-ambitious friend. She rolls her head to stare at the boys, waiting for their approval, waiting for them to back her up.

They sit there, silently, cross-legged on the green lawn of the city’s best private school, contemplating whether this one group project was really worth all the trouble. Wes is the first to speak up.

“Okay, do we really need that information? Come on, think about it, we’re all smart enough; we’re all here on scholarships… so surely we can come up with our own ideas?”

“That’s not the point, you dingus. This research paper is literally the Holy Grail. It was written by the Harvard Chancellor himself – we may be smart, but we’re definitely not top dog level yet.”

“For once, boys and girls, I agree with Asher,” Connor raises a hand to dismiss the oncoming protests of Laurel and Wes, “Listen, I think I may have a plan.”

***

The five friends now stand huddled outside one of the school’s computer labs. They are whispering fervently, each throwing titbits of advice at Connor.

“…don’t forget, his name is _Oliver Hampton_ …”

“…play it cool, okay? Try not to pressure him…”

“…hey dude, if there are any hot nerd girls at Computer Club, do me a favour and give them the number for the Millstone Meatsicle, alright?”

Connor shoots a sharp and very judgmental look at Asher. He shakes his head, struggling to remember why he even hangs out with him.

Soon, a small number of students finally exit Lab 14, and with one look through the doorway, they are relieved to see that there is only one student remaining: a senior, typing away on his laptop. The Club’s President.

Folding his uniform’s sleeves to his elbows, and tousling his dark wavy hair with a swift and very natural movement of one hand, Connor Walsh leaves the company of his clearly nervous friends and coolly walks into the almost empty classroom.

“Excuse me. Are you Oliver? Oliver Hampton?” Connor says in the suavest voice he can muster. He walks over the other side of the table to look his victim straight in the eyes. Connor’s seventeen now, and for the past couple of years, he’s known how far a well-placed smile and a proper bat of the eyes from a handsome boy like him (he’s never been afraid, or frankly, even been willing, to deny it) can get him in situations like this. It was always the same: say a couple of charming words in his silkiest voice and almost immediately he got what he wanted.

But this time was different. He wasn’t sure whether it was the way this boy’s glasses were slightly lopsided, or whether it was the way his eyes looked so full of life, or if it was the adorable way his cheeks rose when he flashed Connor a huge grin. Whatever it was, it made him feel out of control.

“Um, hello?”

Connor shakes his head back into focus, “What?”

“I said, yeah, I’m Oliver. Who are you?”

There’s that smile again.

“I’m… um… I’m Connor. Connor Walsh. I’m in the form below you, actually.”

“That’s cool,” he’s evidently waiting for Connor to say something, but all he can do is stand there, at a loss for words, “so, like, not to be rude, but what are you doing here?” Connor notes the way Oliver’s brown eyes narrow out of suspicion but all he can think about is how to imbed in his memory the precise shade of chocolate that they are.

Over Oliver’s shoulder, he sees his four friends peering from the outside and so suppresses this bubbling feeling inside him – whatever it is.

He leans forward, closing in the gap between the boys’ faces. With a bite of his lip, he launches back into seductive Connor mode.

“Well, Oliver. I heard on the grapevine that you’re probably the best President this Club has had in a while,” he allows himself a small smile as he sees an uncontrollable blush rise in Oliver’s cheeks, “and that you’re an insanely good hacker.”

Connor hates that he can practically feel love heart eyes bulging from his face as he watches Oliver push gently up against the bridge of his glasses. “Oh, wow, thanks. I had… no idea that people even talked about me. But I mean, it’s really not as cool as you make it sound like.” Oliver adds quickly, clearly uncomfortable with the amount of praise he’s been given.

“What? No way, I think it’s very cool. Actually, Oliver,” Connor’s starting to wonder whether he keeps saying his name to make this demand more personal or if he just likes the way it sounds against his lips, “I was wondering if you might help me and my friends out with something.”

Connor doesn’t even have to wait for a reply. He knows from the cherry-red cheeks and Oliver’s visible struggle to not smile that he’s already hooked in this nerd from the Computer Club.

“Yeah, I’m sure I could help you out.” His eyes are literally twinkling.

***

Connor leads his friends out into the oval before sharing the good news

“The deed has been done, my friends. Courtesy of our lovely hacker, Oliver, our student cards now have unlimited access to _all_ sections of the library.”

The rest of them rejoice, praising the hacker gods, eyes glinting at the prospect of university brownie points. Connor, however, falls back a little bit, and continues to watch the computer labs.

“I’ll meet you guys there. I, uh, I left something in the lab.”

Disregarding the humidity of the summer’s day, he runs quickly back to Lab 14.

“Woah, Connor, did you run here?” Oliver pauses in the middle of packing up as a sweaty Connor reappears in the room.

He nods, panting wildly. Although he’s not entirely sure whether it was the run or the sound of Oliver saying his name that made him so breathless

Oliver suddenly looks concerned, “You don’t need another favour, do you?”

After collecting himself, Connor takes a deep sigh, “Uh, no, actually. I was wondering if you could, um, use another member for this Club of yours.”

Oliver stares at him for a few seconds, eyes narrowing in suspicion again, and then breaks out into a knowing smile. There was something in Connor’s perfectly coiffed hair and in the way that he still managed to look like a runway model for Burberry even in the school’s unflattering uniform that told Oliver that this boy from the form below him knew nothing about computers at all.

“Yeah, sure. Um, welcome to the Club?” Connor can’t figure out why Oliver’s laugh reminds him so much of home and warm fires during a winter’s night, “You can start by helping me clean up.”

The two boys smile at each other and suddenly, Connor couldn’t even care less about the research paper written by the Chancellor of Harvard anymore. 

(“Where is he?” Michaela hisses, holding the treasured paper close to her chest.  
“Goddamn Walsh. I bet he’s shimmying himself up to one of my hot nerd girls!”)


End file.
